Být či nebýt čarodějem
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Gen, ficlet. Merline, čelíme většímu množství padouchů, než jaké dokážu vyřídit. Pohroz jim nějakými čáry máry – hned teď!


**»«**

* * *

><p><strong>Být či nebýt čarodějem<strong>

_**To be or not to be a warlock**_

**Napsal: Jissai1988**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by BBC, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které vytváří a vlastní BBC. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorem této fanfiction je **Jissai**, který dal **Rapidez** svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se budete zpovídat Utherovi.

**»«**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete na adrese:

**jissai1988 . livejournal . com/1678 . html**

případně na

**fanfiction . net/s/6889759/1/To_Be_or_Not_To_Be_a_Warlock**.

**»«**

**přátelství mezi Artušem a Merlinem**

**Rating: G**

**Postavy:** Artuš a Merlin

**Upozornění:** tendence ke Crack!Fic

**Žánr:** Humor

**Shrnutí:** Merline, čelíme většímu množství padouchů, než jaké dokážu vyřídit. Pohroz jim nějakými čáry máry – hned teď!

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

**Být či nebýt čarodějem**

**»«**

Princ nežádal nic zase až tak těžkého, to ne. Kolikrát chtěl po mladém čaroději i podivnější věci. Za uplynulé čtyři roky v Artušových službách mu Merlin pomohl propašovat zlodušného druidského chlapce ven z hradu, kryl prince když měl tajná dostaveníčka s Guinevrou, doprovázel ho na setkání s posedlými černokněžníky, pomohl mu vypátrat posledního Dračího pána, a vůbec udělal spoustu skutků, které vesele plnily list pracovně zvaný _'co všechno už jsem s tím pitomcem vytrpěl_'. Velice dlouhý list, aby bylo jasno.

Každopádně, kdyby byly Utherovi z uší vyrašily pampelišky a rozhodl se najednou zrušit zákony proti magii, nepřekvapilo by to Merlina více, než tohle.

»Nejlépe teď, Merline,« zopakoval princ, v rukou vyvažoval meč a snažil se vypadat děsivě, když se k nim blížila obrovská tlupa banditů.

Čaroděj v utajení zavřel oči a doufal, že až je znovu otevře, ukáže se, že tohle všechno byl jen sen. Tohle po něm Artur žádat nemůže. Musí se mu to zdát. Jak to zjistil?

»Ehm, Artuši...«

»Merline, buď jim budeš vyhrožovat magií, nebo tě zabiju sám!«

»A-ale-« Ach bože, Gaius měl pravdu. Měl být víc opatrný!

»Ale to zákon nedovoluje, Artuši!«

Už už to vypadalo, že se Arušovy oči vykulí z důlků, jak je protáčel. Artuš na chvíli ignoroval masu padouchů, která se k nim valila, a otočil se, ruku v bok. '_Idiot_,' ulevil si pro sebe.

»Předstírej!« zahulákal princ na svého sluhu. » Je mi nad slunce jasnější, že na to, abys skutečně byl černokněžník, nemáš dost bystrého rozumu. Ale oni to nevědí! Vyděs je, ať se dají na útěk!«

Ach, jasně, pfff. To hnedle dávalo víc smyslu. Přirozeně!

Mladý čaroděj děkoval svému štěstí, jakkoliv ironickému, a jal se předstírat, že je černokněžník. Princ si nemohl vybrat lepšího člověka pro hraní takové role, vážně.

Merlin si odkašlal, nasadil svůj nejlepší '_děsivý černokněžnický hlas_' a učinil několik kroků k přibližujícím se banditům.

»Zadržte, vy zlolajní lapkové! Seč vás sťanu... stím... erm... ranou hromu!« poroučel čaroděj, který předstíral, že je černokněžník. Ignoroval výmluvné plesknutí, jak se Artuš chytil rukou za hlavu, a nadále řval, když se vyburcovaní bandité blížili.

Pak se stala taková zvláštní věc. Bandité se rozesmáli hurónským řevem.

Merlin tam stál, zcela zaskočen; jeho hrdost notně utrpěla. Pocítil na rameni konejšivý dotyk Artušovy ruky. »Dobrá práce, Merline. Jde vidět, že jsi opravdu k ničemu.«

»A-ale..« Bylo snad tak těžké uvěřit, že má magii?

»To nic, Merline. Teď, když dovolíš, se vypořádám s asi padesátkou zločinců.« prohlásil Artuš a stoupnul si před svého sluhu, meč připravený k boji. »Prostě se snaž nezakopnout o žádný kamínek a mohli bychom to i přežít.«

»Já vás varuji!« zkusil to Merlin znovu. Zaječel na bandity, kteří štkali smíchy. Merlin rozpřáhl ruce v imitaci formule sesílající kouzlo, dále zařval náhodnou směsici písemek _'Aegunilas!_' a v duchu se modlil k tomu bohu, který ho poslouchal, aby mu na to ti ničemové skočili.

A pak, tak jak to dokázal jen Merlin, pocítil čaroděj, jak se v něm pohnula magie, prožehla jeho duhovkami – tu se zem rozevřela a jediným velkým hltem bandu zloduchů spolkla.

Princ i jeho sluha stáli v úplné tichosti. Nepadlo ani slůvka. Ani slůvko, pohyb či mrknutí oka. Oba byli v šoku, každý ale ze zcela jiných důvodů.

Až než jeden z nich ticho porušil.

»Merline...«

»Ano, pane?«

Princ se otočil ladně, tak jako to umí jen ti s urozeným původem, a plynulým pohybem pozvedl meč k úrovni přítelovy hrudi, ve tváři nečitelný výraz. Čaroděj nasucho polknul.

»Říkal jsem předstírat, ty idiote. Předstírat!«

**»konec«**


End file.
